A Ring of Friendship
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas gives a young Estel something very special. WRITTEN WITH ARANEL


Back with another little fic! Much happier than my last one! lolzz

Please review!

Author: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: A ring of friendship

Summary: Legolas gives a young Estel something very special.

Disclaimer: They are mine! They are all mine! Got ya! No, unfortunately they...aren't…mine…/breaks down in sobs/

Authors note: This is dedicated to my dear friend Aranel who lives across the other side of the world from me /sort of/ and sent me a very special gift for my birthday. It is exactly the same thing as what I describe Legolas gives to Estel. She also beta-ed my half of this, and then wrote a very lovely ending for it. Her half starts at 'Legolas smiled, looking at the innocent child on his lap.' So, this is very much a joint effort which is why I am not taking credit for all of it. Hannon le so much Aranel!

Translations

Im sí – I'm here

Penneth –Young one

Hir – Lord

Ada – father

Saes – please

Ú-moe a channad, mellon nîn - It is not necessary for thanking, my friend.

"Leg'las, Leg'las! You're here! You're here!" the excited 6 year old, ran up to the blonde haired Prince who had just dismounted in the courtyard of Imladris.

Laughing, Legolas scooped the small boy into his arms, quickly hiding his wince of pain, as his speckled grey stallion was led away by a stable-hand.

"Yes, Estel, im sí. Have you missed me much?"

Straightening his shoulders, the young child squared his jaw and tried to look as serious as possible, "No! I have not missed you at all!" He turned his head away from Legolas and folded his arms.

Sounding as equally serious Legolas replied, "Oh dear. Well, could you direct me to a small boy who did miss me, because I have a present for him?"

Forgetting all pretences of ignoring Legolas, Estel jumped up and down excitedly in the Prince's arms, "A present! A present! What is it? What is it?"

"I too would love to know what gift of mischief you would bestow on my son, penneth."

"Ah, all will be revealed later on tonight, hir Elrond."

Moving down the steps from where he had been standing watching his youngest greet their guest, Lord Elrond stopped in front of Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is good to see you again, young prince. Estel has missed you."

"Have not!"

Both elves were laughing now. But before Legolas could reply, two identical shouts were heard from the doors to the Last Homely House.

"Legolas!"

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Placing Estel into Elrond's arms, Legolas ran forwards to greet his lifelong friends.

After only a few seconds, Estel started to squirm and push against his ada, clearly asking to be let down.

"Estel," spoke Elrond softly, "he will play with you once he has cleaned up and rested. He has had a long journey just to see you and I am sure that he is travel weary."

Sighing with acceptance, the small boy jumped from Elrond's arms, landing, with not much grace, on the cobblestones below.

Turning back from where the twins had been bombarding him with questions of his journey, Legolas beckoned to Estel. "Do not be down-heartened little one, I will play with you soon enough," he whispered into the child's ear.

Smiling broadly, Estel squealed in delight as Elladan grabbed his legs and hauled him up so that he was hanging upside down. "Now, you little monster, I believe it is time for your bath."

Struggling to get free, Estel shouted in horror, "No! Not want bath! Not want bath!"

Finally managing to escape his brother's clutches, the boy ran off round the side of the house.

"I see he still does not like taking baths then," laughed Legolas.

"No, he doesn't. But now that Estel has left us we can finally get on to you, my Prince," said Elrohir menacingly.

Moving backward slowly away from the three peredhil who were now descending on him, Legolas tried but failed miserably to defend himself, "Err...erm...what do mean?"

"Do not even try it Legolas!" scolded Elladan; "We can see the blood on your tunic even if an excited little boy cannot."

Quickly trying to cover his chest, Legolas kept moving backward, "I have no idea what you are talking about, 'Dan!"

"Listen to my son, Legolas, and do not even try to get out of this one. Come, it's to the healing ward with you," taking a firm hold of the young elf's arm, Elrond led him away, the twins followed behind snickering quietly at Legolas' protests.

"I am well really! It is just a small cut. There were only a few orcs; it is really nothing to worry about…"

After having the short but deep gash on his chest stitched, Legolas and the twins went to find Estel, whom they had not seen since the Prince's arrival.

Chatting amiably as they walked past the archery fields, they all noticed a certain presence that had not been there before. The elves kept on walking as though they had not observed small boy standing behind one of the trees.

When the excitement had all but overwhelmed him at having caught out the elves, Estel was about to jump out from his hiding place and scare them when he realized that they weren't there anymore.

That's strange. I'm sure they were there a minute ago. But then, it was too late.

He found himself hanging upside down in the tree above him.

Giggling hysterically, the young child tried to get his tormentors to let him down, "Leg'las saes! Let me down! 'Dan! 'Ro! Stop tickling me!" It took a while for all this to be said, as each was panted out in between fits of laughter.

Finally letting up, the three elves dropped down from the tree, and Legolas turned Estel the right way up and then hauled him into his arms, trying to ignore the burst of pain from his wound.

"Come, my young warrior, dinner is almost ready."

Squealing with delight at the use of this favourite nickname, Estel joined the party as they made their way back to the house.

"Hannon le for such an excellent meal, hir nin."

"You are welcome, penneth. I have to agree with you, Calnar has really outdone himself this time."

Making their way to the Hall of Fire, the three peredhil the wood elf and the human, settled themselves into the comfortable armchairs in front of the roaring fires.

"Can I have my present now, Leg'las? Saes, saes!"

"Estel," spoke Elrond warningly, "It is not nice to pester Legolas in such a way."

"It is fine, hir nin. I was going to give it to him now anyway. But only if he promises to look after it."

Estel jumped up from the chair he had been sitting next to his father in, and ran over to the couch where Legolas and Elladan were currently residing. Elrohir straightened himself from his slouched position in his armchair and they all looked over expectantly as Legolas settled the young adan on his lap.

"Now Estel, I have worked hard for many months perfecting this just for you. It is a special gift that I have only bestowed upon you. I want you to look after it and treasure it for always and forever. It symbolises my love for you, and how I will always be with you, in times of light and in times of dark."

Taking something from his pocket, Legolas kept his fist clenched around the small object and took Estel's small, podgy hand. Placing the band of metal into the young boy's hand, Legolas kept his hand over Estel's for a few seconds and said,

"It is a ring of friendship."

Taking his hand away, Legolas watched happily as Estel opened his own fist and looked down at the precious gift that lay in his palm.

It was a ring of shining silver made up entirely of small, metal flowers all of them a different shade of green. A tiny silver crystal sat in the middle of each flower and the whole ring sparkled in the light of the dancing flames.

Gasping with delight, the young adan placed the ring on his middle finger of his left hand. Absolutely speechless with enchantment at the beautiful ring, Estel flung his arms around Legolas and whispered in his ear.

"Hannon le, Leg'las."

Legolas smiled, looking at the innocent child on his lap.

"Ú-moe a channad, mellon nîn," he whispered as he ruffled the child's brown hair. /It is not necessary for thanking, my friend./

Estel only grinned wider, unsure of what to say, but there was never a need for words. Legolas understood perfectly, and nodded ever so slightly, in the same way he always did.

For a long moment, they rested in this manner, listening to the rhythmic cackle of the flames, watching them leap and dance entrancingly, feeling the warmth radiate to fill the room, just as their hearts found solace in one another's presence.

A yawn from Estel redirected all attention to him. Elrond leaned forward and called over to the boy, "Come, it is time for sleep, my son."

"No! No sleep!" Estel's protests were cut off as he gave another yawn.

Laughing cheerfully, Legolas patted the boy gently. "Rest, penneth. We have much to do tomorrow."

Estel's eyes lit up instantly. "What is there tomorrow?" The words tumbled out excitedly.

All of the elves could not contain their mirth at his enthusiasm. Elrond shook his head and smiled mysteriously. "You shall know if you are obedient enough to sleep."

"But-but…" Estel's young mind tried to formulate an argument that only sent the elves into another fit of laughter.

"Alright, alright," Elladan stretched over to coax the child, "it is getting late now, and you want to have enough energy for tomorrow, don't you?"

Estel nodded seriously.

"So, do you want to rest now?" Elrohir came over and placed a hand comfortably on Estel.

The child stared for a moment before giving a disappointed and resigned look. Finally, he nodded and quickly put in, "But only if Leg'las comes with me!"

Legolas' eyebrows rose at the unexpected honour given to him and he looked over to Elrond. The elf-lord's gesture told him all he needed to know.

"Come, Estel," Legolas prompted the boy off his lap, "let's go and rest now."

The boy gave him a satisfied grin and leapt off his lap, calling goodnight to his family as he ran towards his room, pulling Legolas with him.

"I take my leave, hir Elrond," Legolas managed to excuse himself as he was dragged away.

The hall was quiet once again.

"This child has renewed the hearts of all in Imladris," Elrond smiled meditatively.

The twins nodded in unison.

Elrohir sat onto the couch and stretched, "With him around, I feel so young once more."

"You have always been young!" Elladan could not help teasing.

"Yes," Elrond clearly sided with Elladan, "you have always been the child of the family, and you are the closest in heart to Estel."

Elrohir made as if to pout then caught the latter part of Elrond's words. "Closest in heart?" He asked, "what do you mean?"

"Come; let us check on Estel," Elrond stood up from his chair, "we shall speak along the way."

Elrond led the way as they strolled towards the room. "Elrohir," he elaborated, "in your thinking, in your actions, you are much like him. You share the same energy, the same ideas and the same youth."

Elrohir had a pensive look on his face, and Elladan gave him an inquiring look. "Why are you troubled over this, my brother?"

Elrohir only shook his head. "I am elf-kind, at least a peredhel. He is human. How much can we share in common?"

"That is where you are wrong, my son," Elrond stopped at the door to Estel's room and looked at him, "your race does not shape anything beyond the physical. Even Legolas, a prince of the wood-elves, does not let this distinction come between them. As a distant relative, you can do much better."

"So, I should have been the one to give him such a ring as Legolas gave him?" Elrohir finally spoke his mind.

Elrond only smiled and his wise grey eyes shone brightly, "You need only show your care in whatever way you can. That is no mere ring, my son. It is a token of what they both share and will share, and one day, the test shall come and they shall prove to be the best of friends."

And they entered the room, only to see the two friends asleep, Estel clutching the ring of friendship tightly, and Legolas with a protective hand around the child.

And they understood.

I Veth

(The End)

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!

Trini

xxx


End file.
